


Antfrost's L'Manberg Rules Board, vol. 2

by redcursive



Series: Antfrost's L'Manberg Rules Board [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, Ghostbur, abuse of creative mode, gogy fanclub supremacy, references to sapnap's horrible twitter posts, set after tommy's exile, the egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcursive/pseuds/redcursive
Summary: You people see my list of rules as a challenge, don't you? I was trying to get you guys to behave, not inspiring you to ascend to new heights of stupidity. --Antfrost
Relationships: Georgenotfound/his fanclub
Series: Antfrost's L'Manberg Rules Board [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054913
Comments: 36
Kudos: 349





	Antfrost's L'Manberg Rules Board, vol. 2

_You people see my list of rules as a challenge, don't you? I was trying to get you guys to behave, not inspiring you to ascend to new heights of stupidity. --Antfrost_

Ranboo-- When I said you should make some noise when walking behind people, I did not mean for you to get a bullhorn. Need I remind you that you're banned from MCC for a reason?

HBomb-- I have told you to disband your Gogy Fanclub. Do not force me to take drastic measures.

Technoblade-- You blew up L'Manberg. We all hate you. Please leave.

Ghostbur-- We know that your memories of life are spotty, but I call bullshit. You absolutely remember owing me two netherite ingots, because you stole them from me AFTER YOU DIED.

Jack-- Yes, congratulations, you stole Tommy's girlfriend. Now stop pouting because he didn't care. Hasn't he been through enough? Also, quit threatening to steal my girlfriend too. Velvet would like to have a talk with you.

Bad-- Please stop inducting people into your egg cult. Sapnap's reliving his oviposition phase and it's making people uncomfortable.

Puffy-- No matter how many times you ask, Tubbo is not going to decriminalize pissing in pools. Please get a hobby.

Tubbo-- Calling Sapnap "Cracknap" is not funny, and you should definitely not do it more often. ;)

Quackity-- Taping two live phantoms to your arms and jumping off of Eret's tower was only ever going to end in a respawn.

Niki-- I stand corrected. Hissy the creeper apparently DOES like you. Still, please do not walk him in L'Manberg proper. Someone is going to kill him and you will cry, and then everyone will feel bad.

Eret-- You will cease building your "Gogy Fanclub Headquarters" immediately. Even if it's a beautiful building, the giant posters of George's face are unsettling. Need I remind you that the Gogy Fanclub is being forcefully disbanded?

George-- Stop encouraging your fanclub by posing for pictures.

Sam-- When you build an elaborate redstone machine, think to yourself, not"Can I?" but "Should I?" You will be paying for Ranboo's therapy bill.

Fundy-- A simple "I don't want your dog treats, Eret" would have sufficed. Sneaking into his home to bark at him im the dead of night, convincing Eret that you are his sleep paralysis demon, and spraining your ankle jumping out of a ground floor window was inspired, but very stupid.

Sapnap-- Your rendition of Titanic was very well done and-- dare I say it-- tearjerking. However, it was absolutely unnecessary to flood Skeppy's base for it and you will be paying to fix it.

Dream-- Are you seriously abusing creative mode to give Eret twenty seven stacks of blackstone for the Gogy Fanclub Headquarters?! This isn't Hermitcraft, who the hell needs that much blackstone anyway?!

Skeppy-- The appropriate response to finding out that Sapnap flooded your base is to yell at him, or possibly kill him. I still don't know how you managed to eat his netherite boots, despite watching you do it.


End file.
